Uninvited
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: how far would you go to save the life of someone you hardly know? My first Shugo Chara Fanfic! R&R Dedicated to Jackthepumpkin 777 story loosely baised on the song 'uninvited' by Alanis Morissette
1. Tragedy

**Author's note:** Well, hello there everyone! This is the first new story I've written in a while and to make matters more interesting, this is my first Shugo Chara story I'm writing. For quite some time now I've been itching to write a story with an Amuto pairing but I never got around to it. Then I read a wonderful story by Jackthepumpkin 777. Please check out her story 'Before the Storm'. It's one of the best Amuto stories I've read in awhile. So because of this inspiration, I decided to dedicate this story to her. I hope like crazy that I do a good job with this story. Wish me luck! =D

**Dedicated to:** Jackthepumpkin 777

**Thanks to:** Jackthepumpkin 777 and my mom for giving me some good ideas to go by when I was having a horrible writer's block!

**Warning!:** Reminder, this is my first shugo chara story. I've seen the anime and read the manga and I love this parring to death. I may or may not write them OC. Also, please keep in mind that _the topic of this story may be disturbing to some readers,_ so if you don't like the topic of domestic abuse, do not read this story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shugo Chara, so don't sue me!

Uninvited

Chapter one

"Please! Don't!" a teenaged girl cried out as she ran for her life down an alley way. Behind her, a young man about a year or two older chased after her with something shiny in his hand. She briefly looked back as tears upon tears rolled down from her golden eyes. But he didn't give a damn. Only cold eyes locked on to her...his prey. She turned her attention back to what was in front of her, knocking down what ever was in her way to slow him down. She didn't know how much further she could run, didn't know how long she was running for. All she knew was that her lungs were at it's limit and her heart was pounding faster as it tried to feed her body with the oxygen it needed.

"I'm sorry Ren!"She screamed out as as continued to run for what she knew was for her life. "Please...please don't..."She cried in vain as she knew her request was only falling on deaf ears.

She looked around helplessly, hoping that someone, anyone, would be around to save her. However, since she escaped from his car in the back streets area he had driven to, it was only expected that no one would be around, especially in an alley way. She closed her eyes as she continued to run, thinking back to earlier that night. How could she not see it? How could she not notice that this time would be the last time? All those years...it's finally become a pattern. She did everything she could to be on his good side. But to no avil, she knew all too late that NOTHING she would do would get on his good side.

Before her thoughts could continue, she tripped, fell over and hit the ground hard. Out of her exhaustion from running, she simply didn't have the strength to get up and that was all he need to close the gap between them. He pinned her down by placing his knee on her back and grasped her pink shoulder length hair, yanking her head back. He slowly lowered his head down breathing heavily as his lips barely touched her ear. Her face twisted in pain as he held a tight grip on her hair.

"You think he's gonna come and save your ass?" He scoffed as he slammed her head to the pavement then yanked it back up again. "So what were you doing with him? Where you sleeping with him? Giving him some sort of pleasure?" He then flipped her over and punched her hard in the face. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AMU?" He yelled in her face.

Her lips quivered as she could barely look up at him since her eyelids were starting to swell. She broke down in more tears feeling helpless. "N..No...h...he just..." She whimpered, "He just dropped me...home after p...practice!"

"LIER!" He screamed as he punched her hard in the stomach. Her eyes widen as her breath left her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could escape. She was finding it harder to breath. She screamed out in pain as he continued to beat on her and eventually went as far as violating her. He continued this for who knows how long and by the time he had finished with her, she felt like an empty shell.

There were no more tears and as he kept kicking and beating and screaming at her...she felt nor heard anything. She was fading in and out of contentiousness. For 17 years she's lived and what kinda life did she live? She remembered that just 2 years prior to this, she was a normal girl with lots of friends and a happy home life. Ren was the most popular guy in school and just about every girl wanted him. Typical. It was so typical. She's heard stories of this so many times, but when it finally happens to her how is that she couldn't see the signs? How couldn't she have stopped it from the start? Was she really that weak?

She looked up at the midnight sky unable to move, probably due to broken bones or just the lost of will power. Tears started up again as she saw ice cold hazel eyes staring down at her. She opened her mouth in hopes to say something...anything. She needed him to understand that nothing had happened. Taking the chance, she opened her mouth to speak in a very weak voice. "I..I had practice after school. Y...you weren't there...an...and I needed to get home. He only offered to take me home. T..that's all he did."

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her and she almost regretted saying anything more. "Oh? So it's my fault that I wasn't able to pick up the princess? Like I don't have things that I have to do?" He reply with sarcasm. "You know our arrangement. I don't give a damn how long you have to wait, just wait for me at that damn school for me to pick u you up. But you decided to have your little fun with him and leave early huh? Probably did it with him in your house right?" He scoffed again.

He knelled down to look her face to face. He had an emotionless look on his face as he continued in an eerily cool voice. "You should be lucky I choose someone as ugly and worthless as you. I made you into something you never were and never could be. But if you think you could open your legs up to any guy who comes along, you're dead wrong." And without another word, The shiny object she saw not so long ago was held high over his head. She looked up in horror as it came slamming down towards her and all that could be heard in the darkness was a blood curtailing scream.

**Meanwhile not too far in the distance...**

"You must be kidding me! How could you think that was the best part of the movie?" Laughed a young woman with long auburn hair and green eyes. She was walking down the street with a male friend of her's as they were heading back to her place from the movie theater.

He looked back at her with a smirk on his face. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to hold a hint of playfulness in them as he looked away and continued to look straight ahead. "To each their own Lilia...to each their own."

"Ikuto, you really do have a warp sense of humor." She pouted playfully as she to continued to look forward as they walked. They were silent for a moment longer, but before either could utter another word, they heard a sound that they thought could only be heard in the movies like the one they had just watched.

The young woman stopped dead in her tracks as an alarmed look crossed her face. She slowly turned to look at her friend and noticed that he too had the same expression on his face. Her heart pounded against her chest as she now knew that it was not her imagination...she heard a blood curtailing scream. Like something out of a horror movie. As if someone was ripping out the insides of another human being. A frighten look crossed her face now as she moved closer to her friend, grabbing his arm and holding on tightly to him.

"I...Ikuto...w...what was that?" She whispered as she look up at him. He was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out where the scream came from. The look on his face was a mixture of fear and confusion and a hint of curiosity. He looked down at his friend and gave her an assuring look.

"I"m not sure, but it sounded like it came from that alley up ahead. I'm going to go check to see what it was." With that he started to pull away from his friend, however she wasn't about to easily let him go. In her book when you hear a deadly scream you don't go anywhere near the source of it.

"Are you crazy? Who in there right mind goes to where they hear a deadly scream? What if it's a crazed killer and he just attacked his 10th victim? We should just call the police and let them handle it." She cried out as she kept her tight grip on his arm.

"True, so call the police and let them know what happened and where we are. If someone is hurt I think it would be the right to do something to help them." He said in a matter of fact tone as he pulled his arm away from her. He then turned to face her and placed both hands on her shoulders, a serious look crossed his face as he looked down at her. " Maybe it's not a good idea to leave you alone anyway, the streets around here are dark and who knows where the attacker is. Come with me, and call the police as we check to see what is going on."

She took in a deep breath as she looked around at her surroundings. He was right, the streets were bare and dark. They had decided to take the back streets to her house which was unsual. Also, she knew how stubborn he was so if he wanted to see what was going on, he would go and see it. The last thing either of them wanted was for her to stand alone when there's a potential attacker out on the streets. A pout crossed her face as she looked at him scared out of her mind. She nodded as she took his hand and together they headed towards the darkened alley.

There was hardly any light at all, so it made it really hard to see much of anything in front of them. As they continued though, nothing could be heard except for their footsteps and breathing. Her grip on his hand tighten when she noticed something odd on the ground a few feet in front of them. She stopped thus causing him to stop as well.

"Ikuto..." She whispered as she continued to look in front of her. Despite the dark, he could almost see that her face had gone pale due to what ever it was that caught her attention. He followed her gaze and soon his eyes stopped on what she was looking at.

He released her hand as he continued to move forward to examine what he saw. Without looking back he spoke just above a whisper. "Lilia, call the police now."

"Ikuto...w..what is it?" She asked in a panic as she pulled out her cell phone and stared to dial the number for the police.

As he inched closer, what he saw next drained the blood from his face and his eyes widen in pure horror. He screamed as he jumped back. Looking up at him with blank, lifeless eyes was a young girl with pink hair and golden eyes.


	2. Uneasy Feelings

**Author's note:** Here's the next chapter! I kinda had a writer's block but thankfully I was able to get over it. Anyway, let me first give you guys a heads up. I'm fixing the first chapter up a bit and I'll be changing ages and names._ Ren is being changed to Hisoka and both him and Ikuto are going to be 4 years older then Amu. Rather then being 17, she's 16 so in this chapter, she's 13_. There are going to be familiar charters in this chapter so please again bare with me if you notice any out of charterers or even a misspelling of a name. I'll eventually correct such spellings. It's been a while since I last read/watched Shugo Chara, so I'm a bit rusty.

**Dedicated to:** Jackthepumpkin 777

**Thanks to:** Jackthepumpkin 777 and my mom for giving me some good ideas to go by when I was having a horrible writer's block!

**Warning!:** Reminder, this is my first shugo chara story. I've seen the anime and read the manga and I love this parring to death. I may or may not write them OC. Also, please keep in mind that _the topic of this story may be disturbing to some readers,_ so if you don't like the topic of domestic abuse, do not read this story.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara is absolutely not mine

Uninvited

Chapter 2: Uneasy feelings

Three years before...

"He asked you out? When?" Asked a girl with bright blue eyes and long black hair. She looked at her friend with complete interest etched in her face.

The girl who she was asking blushed deeply as she tried to hide her face behind her menu. However her friend would have nothing of it and pulled down the menu. Besides herself, two other girls were sitting next to her also looked at the blushing girl.

"Come on Amu, tell us how it happened. How did Hisoka ask you out? Did he ask you out? What were you two even talking about after school?"This one was a little more hyper then the rest. She had short Brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh give it a break you two, if she doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't have to. Gosh so annoying. " Muttered the third girl. She had long blond curly hair and brown eyes. She was busy sipping on her drank and not paying too much to the conversation, that is until it started to annoy her.

"It's ok Rima, I don't mind answering their questions." Smiled the pink haired girl sitting across from her. She placed down the menu gently as her golden eyes looked at each of her friends. She paused dramaticly as the smile on her face widened. She didn't have to say anything further before two of her friends, minus the blond, let out a loud screech of excitement. This reaction of course earned them a dirty looks from near by customers. They hushed down quickly and grabbed their friend's hand.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Said the brown haired girl with a huge excited smile.

"You're so lucky! I'm almost jealous of of you!" Said the black haired girl with a slight smirk across her lips.

"..." Rima silently continued sipping on her drank.

"Lena, Akira, thank you so much." Amu smiled as she looked at Rima, who in turned slowly looked up at to meet her best friends eyes. She was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"I don't like the guy." She said simply before continuing with her drank.

This of course didn't fly over her friend's head so easily. All three girls gave the blond a shocked look. A frown came across Amu's face while a scowl came across the other girls, both of them now looking at Rima.

"Harsh Rima! We know you don't care about other people's happiness but you could at least PRETEND to be happy for her!" Huffed Akira.

"Please Akira. You'd like to think that would you?" Rima gave her an annoyed look.

"But you're always so negative Rima. Amu's you're best friend, whatever deal you have with the guy shouldn't get in the way of Amu's happiness." Protested Akira.

An agitated sigh escaped Rima's lips. "There's something about him that just doesn't sit right with me. I mean we know he's been dating Sakai for a year and they were suppose to be the most popular couple in the school. Then not even after a month after she supposedly moves, he's moving on to Amu?" She shook her head as she slowly stood up. "I don't care what you guys think of me, but I won't change my mind about what I think of that guy." With nothing more said on her part, she turned around and walked away. The three remaining girls just sat their silently not saying a word.

"How is it that you and Rima are fiends?" Lena asked as she shook her head and took a sip of her drank.

Amu paid little attention to Lina's comment as her eyes watched her best friend leaving the restaurant. She knew Rima to be a little more on the quite side and she knew that she usually had a good reason for her strong options. A little more curious as to why her friend disliked her new boyfriend, Amu stood up and followed her friend out the restaurant. Once out the door, she was surprised to see that she hadn't left at all, she was just leaning against the brick wall looking up at the sky.

"Rima...I..." Amu started as she looked at her friend not quite sure where to start.

The said petite blond looked up her. At first she didn't say anything and looked away as she spoke. "I don't know what to tell you. I just don't trust the guy. When he was dating his ex..." She paused as she stood up straight and gave her friend a very serious look. "Amu something is different about him..."

"He IS different Rima!" Amu stressed as she tried to convince her friend of her new boyfriend's good side. "Gosh, I've never felt this way for anyone...not even Tadase and I used to have a HUGE crush on him."

Sighing deeply, she looked away from Amu. A pout came across Amu's face as she looked down. Just then a thought came across her mind. "Hey! I've got it! Why don't we go on a double date? You and Nagi and me and Soka! We could go bowling or something, that way you'll get to see him out of school and you'll get to see what a really great guy he really is!"

Rima looked back at her friend only to see that her eyes were bright and she had a glowing expression on her face. Slowly her face soften a bit. Honestly she didn't like the idea, but she figure that for her friend she'd do it. That, plus Amu wouldn't have given up until she agreed to it.

Sighing deeply, she nodded her head slowly. "Fine. I'll call Nagi and see what his plans are. I'll call you later tonight ok?"

"Really?" A warm smile crossed her face as she gave her friend a hug. " Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for him, I'm only going cause you asked." She was about to add that nothing would change her mind about him, but she decided against adding that.

Laughing softly, the smile remained on her face. "Yea, yea. Anyway, I'm going home. Talk to you later!"

After Rima offered her farewell both girls walked in the opposite direction. It was a really nice afternoon for the beginning of spring. Since it was a bit warmer then the past few days, Amu decided that she would take the long route home and just enjoy the afternoon. As she walked through the park, she noticed a bench under a tree and decided to sit under it. The sounds of children laughing in the playground near by filled the air and a soft breeze rustled through the trees. As she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, she felt something heavy hit her head. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up startled. Obviously she was under a tree, so it could have been an acorn or something, but it felt too heavy and her head was throbbing. As she looked around to find the object that hit her, she noticed something that she hadn't seen when she first approached the bench.

"Ah? A School bag? Where the heck?..." Her voice trailed off as she started to look up and what she saw was even more of a shock. Her eyebrows frowned together as she suddenly got annoyed. How irresponsible can some people be?

"Hey!" She called up to the person she saw sitting on top of the tree. She could tell by the uniform that it was a guy that went to her school, just who, she didn't know. But she was about to find out. She continued to call out with no response being given. Feeling her anger growing, she looked around for an object to toss up to get his attention. She sighed deeply not finding much except for little rocks. Oh well...compared to a little rock, a school bag is much larger and hurts like heck! Subconsciously she rubbed her head as she picked up the rock and took aim.

When she threw it and saw it hit his head, her eyes widen in shock. She figured he must have been sleeping cause suddenly he jolted up and due to the sudden movement, toppled over and fell off the tree, hard. Feeling the blame was on her, she rushed over to his side to check to see if he was ok. When she reached him, she saw that he was laying face down and that he wasn't moving.

"Oh my gosh I killed him!" She whispered to herself as she kneeled down over him slowly reaching out her hand to touch him. Just then she heard a soft moan coming from him as he pushed his self up, knocking her over in the process. He turned around just in time to see her in a compromising position. She blushed deeply as she sat up quickly closing her legs. She looked away with the blush still on her face.

"I..I ju...just wanted to see if you were ok.." She said softly still not looking at him.

"Ugh..." He sat down with a hand touching his head. "What the heck? Felt like I got hit in the head with a rock."

His voice sounded deep and heavy with sleep. Slowly she decided to look at the boy who she knocked off the tree with a rock. Just as her eyes locked on him, he looked up. Blue eyes locked with Golden eyes. Suddenly the blush on her face deepen. He was actually rather handsome. His black hair was slightly messy and his blue eyes were full of mystery. She studied him for a second before his voice broke her thoughts.

"If you stair at me anymore you'll burn a hole right through me." He said in a low voice in a some what of a sarcastic way.

Amu's eyes widen as she looked away. "I'm sorry," She said softly as she continued. "Just that you have the same uniform as those in the high school division of my school. But I've never seen you around in school before."

It was now his turn to study her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I see what you mean about burning a hole though you." She whispered as she looked down.

"Yea but unlike you I don't want to kiss you or anything. I know I'm good looking, but I have no intent on dating you." He said matter of factly as he slowly tried to get up but still felt too sore to move.

Amu's eyes widen in shock at what she heard. What the heck? Where did he get such an idea from? Is this guy crazy?

"Are you crazy?" She cried out echoing her thoughts. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

He sighed deeply as he tried to get up again, still not being able to. He looked up at her and gave her a blank look. She looked back at him with a confused look. "Hum...let me think...having a rock being thrown at your head and falling from a tree could do that to someone."

"I didn't mean to hit you on the head! I only wanted to get your attention since your school bag hit me on the head first!" She said to her defense.

"Ah! So the guilty speaks. Ever thought of joining the softball team? Oh wait! You can't throw! You've got such a horrible aim." His third attempt at standing was a little more affective, but the massive headache that came along with it was a bit too much and he stumbled towards the tree and sat down.

A frown came across her face she as she looked at him. Truth be told, she had little right to be upset at his latest comment. It was her fault but at the same time she wouldn't have thrown the rock at him if his school bag didn't hit her in the head, so he was just as guilty as she was!

"What are you talking about?" She asked tiredly as she shook her head. "You're just as guilty. Your school bag it me on the head. That's more heavy then a little rock."

"Yea, but you didn't fall 8 feet to the ground face first." He retorted back giving her a smirk like he won the argument.

She gave him an unbelieving look. Was it really hard for guys to admit their mistakes? Sighing deeply, she gave up. From the looks of it, she would be arguing back and forth with him all night if she kept going and it annoyed her to just leave it as that. But she figured it was better to try to start off on a good foot and smooth out their sour start.

"Fine, you've made your point. I really am sorry." She paused as she thought for a moment before she continued. "The very least I could do is run to the store and find some kinda ice pack for you and I'll walk you home or to the hospital. Actually maybe the hospital, since you-" She was cut off when she heard him laughing. An annoyed pout crossed her face and just before she was going to ask what was so funny, he spoke up.

"You really are a funny girl. You hit someone over the head knocking them off a tree and then you go out of your way to take care of them. A complete stranger at that." He shook his head as he continued to laugh, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain. He lifted his hand to his head, squinting his eyes.

Suddenly she really felt a pang of guilt. Slowly she made her way over to him and sat next to him reaching out her hand to touch his head. He sort of flinched at the touch but didn't refuse it. For a moment both of them looked at each other silently and they both look away at the same time.

"Stay right here, I'll get you something for your head." She whispered softly as she stood up, grabbed her bag and ran off to a nearby store. About 15 minutes later, she walked back to where she last left the boy. She was looking down at the things she brought as she started to speak. "I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't find an ice pack that was already cold, so I got a bag of frozen veggies and I got you some pain killers..." Her words drifted away when she looked up and saw that he no longer was there. She looked around and found no sight of him at all. An annoyed pout crossed her lips. "Damn! He had me worried when he was ok all along! What a jerk!" She spun around on her heels and left the park, deciding that she would go home.

Sitting behind a bush near by, a smirk came across his face. It's not that he didn't think she wouldn't come back, more that he didn't want her to think that he was too weak. He had to give it to her though, she defiantly entertained his afternoon and his first week to this new town. Slowly he stood up and walked off to head back home.

"Are you serious? Gosh, he sounds like a jerk. Does he really go to our school?" Akira asked as the two girls walked down the hall way towards their locker. It was the end of the school day and they were getting ready to go home.

"Yea. But I think he's in the high school division. He had on the high school uniform." Amu said as they stopped at their locker. She looked over at her friend with a thoughtful look on her face. " He must be new to the school or something. I know the high school and junior high students cross paths once in awhile, but I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"What does he look like? Maybe I've seen him around." She asked out of curiosity.

"Ha! That's true, you have more friends in the high school division then here. Humm..." She paused for a moment as she thought. Just by chance she looked up and out of the corner of her eyes she saw him down the hall talking to someone.

"EH?" She cried out as she pointed at him with widen eyes. "That's him!" Akira's eyes followed where Amu was pointing and she noticed the dark haired boy talking to someone.

"Ah...I know who he is, he just moved here early this week. He's a transfer student." She said as she continued to look at him with a smirk. "He's usually quite and very mysterious. He's already got a large fan base on both sides." She didn't notice until after she spoke that her friend was MIA. She looked up just in time to see her storming towards the unknowing guy.

"You're such a jerk!" Amu suddenly called out interrupting both boys as she continued to storm towards them. Both gave her a surprised look and after a second the dark haired boy gave her what seemed like a genuine smile.

"Hey Nagi, this is the girl I was telling you about." He said as he nodded his head towards Amu.

"Ah? Nagi! You know this creep? Amu asked as she looked at her friend with a look of disbelief.

"Hey I take offense to being called a creep. Especially by a girl with a really horrible aim." He said as he gave her a pout.

She rolled her eyes as she looked back at Nagi who looked like he wanted nothing to do with his friend's bickering.

"Oh come on are you really gonna side with this guy who you've just met or are you going to side with some you've known since kindergarten?" She looked at him with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Whoa! I'm not taking anyone's side! Anyway, gotta go Amu, Rima is waiting for me. We'll see you and Ren later tonight." Before Amu could say anything, he ran past them down the hall and around the corner. Just then she noticed that even Akira was no where in sight. It was just her and this new guy.

"Hummm...so the girl with a bad aim is named Amu. Cute name for such a spicy girl." He said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder.

Sighing deeply she rolled her eyes. "And what should I call the jerk who suddenly disappeared when I was trying to do something nice for him.?"

"It's Ikuto. And before you go off calling me a jerk, you should pay better attention to your surrounding. I never left the park, I was sitting behind the bushes." He replied with a little smirk. "I saw you came back with a bag of stuff. A bag of veggies, really?" He stifled back a chuckle.

Amu's mouth dropped open. She was about to say something when she heard someone call out her name. Looking behind her, she saw Hisoka heading towards them. A smile suddenly crossed her face.

"Soka!" She cried out happily.

By the time he approached the two, he wrapped an arm around Amu and held her tightly looking at Ikuto with a slightly dark look. However as quickly as that look came it disappeared leaving him wondering.

"Hey." He nodded his head towards Hisoka. He reached out his hand to shake his, however Hisoka made no attempts to reach out his. He continued to look at Ikuto silently.

"What were you doing with my girl?" He asked in a demanding voice despite the calm look on his face.

Tilting his head slightly he looked at the guy in front of him and gave him a rather confused look. After a second, he nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, so u must be her boyfriend." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't worry, nothing special happened." He smiled as he looked at Amu. "Anyway I've gotta get going. It was nice talking to you Amu." He looked over at Hisoka and like wise nodded in his direction before walking past them in the opposite direction. He wasn't far when he heard Hisoka talking to her.

"Who is he?" He demanded in a low voice as he dropped his arm and pushed Amu against the lockers. Ikuto stopped in his tracks when he heard the slamming of the lockers. He looked back out of curiosity and saw him towering over Amu.

"I asked who is he!" He nearly yelled as he banged his fist against the locker.

Both Ikuto and Amu looked at him with complete surprise. Ikuto wasn't sure if he should do something, he wasn't sure if Hisoka was going to hit her or something and he personally didn't believe in hitting a girl and wouldn't standby and allow another guy to do it. Amu on the other hand looked up at her boyfriend with frighten eyes. It was the first time she saw him like that.

"I..I hardly know him." She whimpered after a moment trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She looked up at him frighten of what he may do.

"Then how does he know you're name?" He asked as he gave her a hard look, not believing a word she was saying.

"Hey man, she's telling the truth, I really don't know her. I just heard one of her friends call her that. I had mistaken her for someone I met at the park the other day." Ikuto called out thus interrupting the tension in the room. Both Hisoka and Amu looked over at him as he walked back towards them. Once standing in front of them, he looked at him and gave him a serious look. "So, if you want to get upset at anyone, get upset at me. Not an innocent girl."

Both guys continued to look at each other and the rage in Hisoka's eyes only grew rather then calm down while Ikuto remained calm and collected. After several minutes of their stair down, Hisoka stormed off purposefully pushing Ikuto out of the way, with out saying a word to either of them. Moments later they heard the slam of the school door followed by a long silence.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Amu broke down. She cried and cried as she slid down to the ground. Ikuto took in a sharp deep breath. He never came across a situation like that. He's come across the jealous boyfriend type but this one was on a whole new level. He seemed rather...possessive.

He didn't say a word, he had no idea what to say to comfort her. So all he did was remain there with her. After a while, her tears dried out and she regained her composure. Looking up, she was shocked to see that Ikuto was still there and to top it off, he had a concern look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Thank you." She whispered softly thus causing him to give her a surprised look. She stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down. "I said some stupid stuff before and still you showed me some kindness. I've never seen him like that, we only started dating yesterday so I was so frighten. If you weren't here, I...I really don't know..." Her voice drifted off as she drew in a deep breath.

"Well, there is truth in what I told him, I really don't know you. I really did hear your friend call you by your name. Despite that.." He paused for a moment as he looked at the girl standing before him. After a moment she looked up only to meet his eyes. They held that glance for awhile before he continued in a serious tone. "I don't know you well so I can't give you advice like a friend but I think you should be a little careful. I've heard about things like this, they don't usually end well."

"Things like this?" She echoed his words and give him a look like he had two heads. "Like what? He...he was just jealous. I've heard from others that he's the jealous type but I've personally never seen it. That's why it frighten me so much."

It was now Ikuto's turn to give her a dumbfounded look. Was it him or did he see something completely different from her? The guy looked like he was about to hit her or something! And it's just the way he hovered over her and spoke to her. And she mistaken that for a simple jealousy fit? She didn't look to be the dumb or clueless type but she sure was acting like it!

"There's a difference between a simple fit of jealousy and what I just saw. He looked like he was about to hit you. Even you said you didn't know what would have happened if I weren't around." He tried to reason with her, but her next words proved that would be a difficult task.

"Well I misunderstood. Like I told you, he's the jealous type. A lot of guys are like that." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but the smile quivered slightly which he caught. "Anyway, I have to go home now. I thank you for helping me again, but you really don't need to be too concern. I'll give him a call later when he's calm down a bit. Everything will be fine after that." Before he could say anything more, she grabbed her bag and walked past him towards the exit leaving him standing there stun.

He turned around to watch her slowly fade away in the distance. There really was something about that girl he found intriguing and somehow he also felt a ting of worry for her well being. Something told him that things between those two from here on out would not end nicely at all.


End file.
